For Better, For Worse, Forever
by mileyworld
Summary: Running away seems like the only way they can be together. No one feels they should be together, but are they right? Are they too young to be married? Can they handle all the responsibility? Sequel to Runaway Love. NILEY! R&R, Please ?
1. Preface

_The sequel :) I hope you like it. Please, please, please review. I love hearing reviews and if you have any suggestions then please tell me. I'm open to ideas :] Thank you everyone who reviewed my last story. Especially __**friendsislife **__and __**NickJisoffmychain2828 **__for your awesome reviews on every chapter :) And thank you to __**JonasBrothersMusic **__for your reviews and for the idea of this story and the basic plot. Thank you 3_

_Disclaimer: Nothing :(_

--

**Preface**

I ran deeper and deeper. Too many thoughts racing through my head, but only one thing on my mind. _Nick. _My breath quickened, and became louder and louder as my legs plumeted into the trees. I scanned the surrounding space, searching for him. Any sign of him but the fog and darkness blinded my vision. I prayed over and over again in my head. Praying that God will somehow help me find him. Right now my life meant very little to me. All that mattered was him.

I tried to yell his name but my voice was hoarse. The trees narrowed in. Making me confused and dizzy. I ran and ran, pretty sure I was just running in circles. I searched around for any hint of normality. I had no idea where I was and how to get out. I was trapped and alone. My legs were aching, my heart drummed noisly against my chest, thudding through my ears. The blood pulsed dramatically around my veins. My hope and faith were slowly running out and pretty soon I was going to give up. I was going to give up on this hunt, this trail and this life.

I stopped and sunk to the ground. I lay back, the trees spinning. My vision blurring and a loud ringing noise blocked my hearing. I cried and cried, this was it. I knew it. My eyes dropped slowly and tiredly over my blue eyes. I heard him yell my name, but I couldn't yell back. I was paralysed. My body pinned to the floor by exhastion. My voice was away, too hoarse and croaked. I had no energy left. I finally gave up. As I drifted away I heard his sweet, gentle voice soothingly lull me away: _"I love you, my smiley Miley." _I giggled to myself. Smiley Miley. His silly nickname for me.

"I love you too," I whispered as a single tear fell out of my closed eyes.

_I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you think. I will upload as soon as possible :) xx_


	2. 1: Fearless

**Chapter 1: Birthdays**

The sound of my alarm clock woke me with a start. The loud ringing noise echoing around my room. The bright sunlight creeping in through the chinks of the curtains stung sharply at my eyes. I sat up hazed, rubbing my eyes roughly as they ajusted to the light. I smacked my palm on the top of the clock, making the rings stop suddenly. My hand reached out to my phone and I groaned as I flicked through my messages from everyone, wishing me a happy birthday. I hated birthdays. One way of getting attention and I didn't need all the attention. It usually ended in me getting hurt or embarassing myself or someone around me. I flung my legs over the side of my bed and the cold floor sent shivers down my spine. I stood up, streaching my legs and made my way slowly to my closet. I grabbed the closest outfit to me and pulled it on. Unaware of what I was doing, my mind still in sleepmode.

I pulled up into the school parking lot. I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat, swinging it over my shoulder. He stood there on the other side. Leaning casually against the car door. Laughing alongside his brothers. I made my way over to him. He caught me coming over and grinned, his flawless angel face lighting up. I smiled back, my heart fluttering at the sight of him. Would it ever stop? Would I ever get used to looking at him without my heart missing a beat? He ran over to me, pulling me into a hug. His arms wrapping tightly around my waist and he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, my heart went into overload. Guess not then. He grinned at me cheekily and I knew what he had done.

"No. No way. I told you!" I said furious at him. I pulled away, pealing his arms off me. "I told you not to get me anything or give me a party. I don't want any of it." I stormed off but he caught up. Running his hand down my arm till he met my hand and he entwined his fingers with mine. He pulled me to a halt and I stumbled into his chest.

"But you deserve it. I can't help it, I gotta spoil you. You're my baby girl." He whispered as our noses touched gently at the tips. He laughed silently and I giggled.

"Shut up." I smacked him playfully in the chest. "I'm not going to accept any of the presents you give me though." I turned around stubbornly, making him laugh even more. We walked up to the school, hand in hand. I was still trying to pretend I was in a mood when we reached my first class. I went to walk into the room when he pulled me back.

"I'll see you at lunch my little munchin." He laughed.

"Don't call me that," I told him firmly. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Sorry." He placed his forehead on mine, "Happy birthday angel." He whispered and gave me a gentle push into the classroom.

The bell went for the end of the day and I made my way to the car. He stood there watching me walk across the school grounds. When I arrived at him he placed his soft lips on mine and cupped my face in his hands.

"Come over at half past four for your suprise." He laughed as I shook my head. "Please?" He begged, those chocolate brown eyes dazzling me.

"Uh, fine." I moaned. I couldn't resist those eyes, and he knew it. I drove home, wondering where my independence had gone? Why did a guy make me go like this? I promised myself after every guy who broke my heart that I'd never let a guy be able to charm me like that. I shook my head and laughed at myself. I hated how guys could be so intoxicating but also at the same time frustrating and complicated. It was amazing how some guys will make you wanna kill yourself and harm others around you. How some can be so controlling you lose yourself and become a robot. And how some can change your whole world. Those were the guys I prayed would show up and lift me off my feet. The ones who made you believe in all that fairytale stuff. The ones who made you believe people do have happy endings, that true love does actually exist. The ones who show you something you've never seen before. The ones who capture your heart and will forever have a piece of you. No matter how far away they are will always be close to you, in you heart.

"Dad I'm going to Nicks. He's got a suprise for me," I groaned, making my dad chuckle.

"Have fun, but don't be too late. You have school in the morning."

"I won't be," I promised giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and running across the road. My finger hesitated on the doorbell, did I really want to go through this? I pondered for a second then pressed it. I heard footsteps and voices from behind the door, then it opened. Nick stood gleeming at me. He stood back, allowing me to enter his house. I walked in and stopped as he closed the door. He pulled me in for a hug and kissed me. The electricity soaring through us. I heard voices from the kitchen and my name was mentioned.

"Happy birthday," he said, taking my hand and leading me through to the kitchen. This was it. The moment I embrassed myself in front of his whole family. The moment us un-coordinated people hated. All the attention. The kitchen was decorated for my arrival. The balloons and confetti on the floor and bunker. A happy birthday banner hung from the island. Presents sat on the top of the bunker, all addressed to me. I laughed. Not because of how stupid the place was, but because of how stupid they were in decorating the place just for me. Everyone looked at me suprised, especially Nick. His face was unreadable but I took a pretty good guess.

"Thank you," I laughed, a tear ran down my cheek. I wrapped an arm around Nicks waist and looked up at him smiling. "Thank you," I mouthed. He just stared at me, in utter shock and then shook his head. A giggle escaping from his lips. His family wrapped their arms around me, wishing me a happy birthday.

We walked to his front door, I yelled a final goodbye to his parents and stepped into the cool air of Malibu. The sun was just setting and it gave a pink glow to the street. He closed the front door and we stood on his porch. We just stood there, are fingers curled around each other, staring into each others eyes. Neither one of us saying a thing, just taking in the perfect moment. I was scared to blink, afraid I'd ruin the moment. Afraid I'd miss a short sparkle in his eyes, the sparkles which make me fall even crazier in love with him. I walked closer to him, closing the short space between us. I untangled our fingers and lifted my hands to his face, placing them softly on his cheeks. Our noses met and a small smile was planted on his face, making my heart leap to the moon and back over and over again.

"Thank you," I whispered again into the twilight. He leaned in closer, I could feel his breath swift over my face. His scent stunning me. I became hypnotised in his grip. He crashed his lips onto mine, causing me to stumble a little. Shocked and suprised at how sudden and unexpected the kiss was. The kiss intensified as our tounges met. My hands made their way to the back of his neck, slowly reaching his hair. My finger twirling around the soft, brown curl. He pulled away and I was left breathless.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. But you wont get your present until tomorrow night." He told me with a wink.

"What?" I pulled away completely from him. Flinging his arms off me. "You've already gotten me that necklace from Tiffanys AND it was engraved. I told you not to buy me anything in the first place." I walked down the steps of his porch and down the path. I could hear his footsteps trailing behind me. I stopped when I reached the gate. He caught up with me and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning his head on my forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow smiley," he whispered with a laugh before giving me a peck on the cheek and pushing me gently out the gate. I turned around gave him a small smile and ran across the road.

I sat in bed. The necklace lying in my hand. I stood staring at it, wondering what I had done to get something as precious as this. I smiled slightly, thinking about the trouble he must of gone to. My fingers outlined the small message that had been carved into it, especially for me. Every word meaning something different to everyone. Those three little words might mean nothing to someone in that big bad world but to me? It was everything in my life. It was the reason why I tried new things. The reason why I tried to achieve my dreams. The reason why I believe, and try to make my beliefs become reality. Those three words were more than just a sentence. It described everything I had been through since I had moved to Malibu. It showed me something most people have still yet to figure out themselves. It showed me that love was fearless. Not the kind of fearless where you had the absence of fears, but the fearless where you had fears. Fearless is running away with your Prince Charming when you's are both only 15. Turning your back on everything, making the world stop just for a moment. Fearless is being with someone even though your parents forbid it, because you know that God sent you here to be with them. Fearless was what was engraved on the back of my necklace :

_I love you._

_--_

_Please review. Tell me what you thought. I love reading them :) It also inspires me to continue and make it the best I can. Thaankyou xx_


	3. 2: The Climb

**Chapter 2: The Climb**

I stared at my reflection, horrfied. I turned to look at Lily, shaking my head but she stood gleeming and proud. I turned around again. My hair was up in a loose, messy bun with odd strands of curls hanging down. My eyes stood out with the make-up Lily had done and sparkled in the light. The long black dress clung tightly to my body, showing the structure of my body. The heels were already killing my feet.

"I look - "

"Gorgeous!" Lily squealed. She wrapped her arms around me and stood back to take a good look at her master piece.

"Lily, I'm going to a restaurant not a wedding!" I yelled at her. "I could of dressed myself."

"Yeah but you would of looked like you were going to McDonalds and you aint."

I turned back to face the mirror, tilting my head. No matter what angle I looked at myself, I still looked daft. Lily grabbed my hand and yanked me out of my room and down the stairs at the sound of the doorbell. My heart was racing. Why was I so nervous? All the other times we had gone out on dates I was fine, but tonight? I had a feeling way deep down inside something was going to happen. Something huge. It nagged and nagged at my insides, but I ignored it. In a way not wanting to believe it, cause honestly it scared me. Huge suprises scared the living daylights out of me. I made my way slowly down the stairs. Knowing that I was going to fall. High heels didn't help the uncoordinated, especially heels and stairs. My feet wobbled in the shoes and I grabbed the banister and Lilys arm to hold myself. She turned to look at me, giving me a supportive smile but I couldn't find the strength to smile back. I reached the last step, my foot placed steadily on the ground and I took a deep breath out. I made it, without injuring myself. I felt like happy dancing to myself but I saw him sitting on the couch with my dad and all the thoughts and pride disappeared. All I could think about was him. I cleared my throat and their heads whipped round. Nick stood up and straightened his jacket. He made his way over to me, his mouth hung in an O shape as he studied my body. A smile placed itself on my face and wouldn't disappear. Nick took my hand in his and led me towards the door. My father watching us, a smile planted on his face and tears contained in his eyes.

The restaurants lights glowed brightly. Conversations were heard from every direction. A candle stood in the table between us, our eyes glued to each other. A violin player played a soft, gentle tune, relaxing every inch of my body. Everyone around us talked louder and louder but I barely noticed. The only thing I was aware of was the angel sitting right in front of me. I smiled inside and out. Every part of me couldn't believe that I finally had luck. Luck and love. Nick stared at me, deep in thought.

"Miley, theres eh something I need to say."

I took a breath. "Okay. Shoot."

"Well these past few years have been amazing. I can honestly say I have never felt this way about anyone before and as soon as I first saw you I knew you were special. The way you walked, the way you talked, you just had me hypnotised and I think it's fair to say that I will always feel this way. I will truely always love you Miley Ray, you'll always be my girl. And I know we're still young and have the rest of the world to see but I want you there. I want to spend every minute of everyday with you by my side, doing whatever you want. I want to spoil you and give you everything you've ever wanted. I want to make you happy and I want you. I need you Miley. I love you. And - " Nick stopped. His hand reached inside his jacket pocket, as the tears fell silently one by one down my cheek. He got down on one knee and I froze up. I had not expected this. "Miley Ray Stewart, will you marry me?" The final words came out of his mouth as my heart raced. The box opened slowly, revealing a sparkly diamond ring.

I didn't think. My heart wouldn't let me. "Yes!" I cried. My heart excited and in love. My mind scared and confused. "Yes, yes and a million times yes!"

He stood up, a smile planted on his face. The ring slipped on my finger and lay there sparkling in the light. My hands shook and my heart raced. The voice in my head saying it was a bad idea was getting louder and louder, and it was getting harder to ignore. My heart tried to react to my mind, saying it was the right thing to do. It was meant to be. It was fate, but my mind argued. More tears fell and I wasn't sure why. If it was Nick proposing and the words he had spoken to me or if it was my heart and minds arguement. Confusing and scaring me. Making me consider if it was the right thing to do or if I was just being immature and stupid.

The car door opened and Nick took my hand, leading me out. I faked a smile. How was I going to explain this to my dad? I went to walk up the stairs to the front porch, unaware I was holding tighter and tighter onto Nick's hand every step we took. Nick stopped, a look of worry across his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, reaching out with his free hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

I shook my head, a tear escaping. "What am I going to say? He's going to kill me." My head bent down.

Nick cupped my face in his hands, "Want me to come in with you?" He whispered, his cool breath hitting my face hard.

"No. I'll be fine." I tried to convince myself, inside I knew it wasn't going to be.

"Okay, but if it isn't just call me and I'll climb right up there to be with you."

I nodded my head, wiped the last of the tears away, gave him one final goodnight kiss and made my way home. My heart racing, my mind telling me to do too many things and my whole body was completely terrified. My hand slowly turned the door knob and I walked slowly into the house. My dad and brother sitting on the couch watching TV, their heads jerked round at the same time. My dad jumped up, asking my multiple questions.

"How'd it go then baby? What happened? Did he treat you right? Where did you's go?"

My head spinned round and round. Where to start? That was the one question I could answer but didn't know how to. "Umm .. Dad? Could you sit down for a minute? And please, promise me you wont freak when I tell you this. Please remember it's my choice okay, if I want to do this and if it's going to ruin my life I don't care because right now I know it's something I really want to do. Okay, so promise?" I pledded as he took a seat.

"Yeah bud. I promise," he eyed me suspiciously.

"Okay well - " God, how do I do this without killing him? "Well me and Nick we're sorta. Kinda. We're eh - " Come on Miley. Just say it. "Well we're going to - "

"God Miley. Get to the point." Jackson yelled at me.

"We're getting married," I whispered, looking down. Maybe not making eye contact would make it easier, on all of us.

"What? I didn't hear you." My father said.

"We're getting married," my tone of voice hadn't changed.

"What?" He repeated, again.

"We're getting married," I said.

Jackson burst out laughing along with my dad. I stared, appauled. "You? Getting married?" Jackson laughed.

"I am." I said, trying to defend myself.

"Okay baby," my dad laughed.

"I am, look." I held out my left hand, the ring glimmering on my finger. The laughing stopped instantly and my father rose. I backed away. Stupid Miley, stupid. He came closer and closer, and walking backwards in heels wasn't a good idea. I could predict it. You didn't have to be a pysic to know I was bound to fall over. I got to the stairs, without even knowing. My fathers face was fuming, if you looked closely enough you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. My foot caught on the stair, and I fell to my knees. I scrambled back up, running to my room. I slammed the door and sat against it, crying. My father stood on the other side, knocking.

"Miley. Miley Ray open up. We've gotta talk about this."

"No. Go away, I know what you're going to say but I want this daddy. Please and you promised you me you wouldn't freak out. Daddy I want this. I want him, always." I cried from the floor. I grabbed my shoes and flung the to the other side of the room, rubbing my aching feet.

"Honey I amn't freaking out. We have just got to talk this through. Do you really think it's a good idea right now? I'm all for the pair of you's getting married, he has definately grown on me but you've just turned 18. You have your whole life ahead of you." He told me calmy.

"But I want to spend my life with him. I love him daddy."

"But darling do you really need a piece of paper and a ring to prove to him how much you love him? Just leave it for a few years, when you's are both really ready."

"No. I want to do this now, I've never been more sure of anything." I told him firmly, my voice still a bit shaky from the tears.

"Well we'll talk about it in the morning. Get some sleep, I love you bud."

"Love you." I stood up slowly and made my way to my closet, changing into my jammies. I grabbed my cell, dialing Nicks number. I needed to talk to him, urgently. Were we doing the right thing? Sure we loved each other, but we didn't have to prove it by getting a legal document and a ring. I wanted to do this though, I think. My heart and mind were still in discussion, but right now my heart was winning. This was something I had to do. It was for the best, right? I mean you'll never know what's round the corner. We may as well live each day as the arrive, taking every opportunity we have. Everyday we get closer to dying, we get older. You will never have enough time to experience everything, so why not start as soon as you can. This was going to be the beginning of one long, scary beautiful journey, but hey nobody said life was easy. It's difficult, complicated. You'll have bumps on the way, and make take wrong turns but the journey there is more important than the destination. It's where you make memories, the ones you know you'll always remember. Sometimes you'll lose but it's all part of life. From there one you learn from every mistake, improving as you go along. Maybe this would be one giant mistake or maybe it would be one wonderful fairytale. Either way I knew it was going to be something I'd never forget. Something I'd never regret, and it was the thing which started my whole life journey.

--

_Please review :) And I'll try and put the next chapter up as soon as possible. I will start writing it tonight, it may take a while because I amn't really sure what is going to happen in it right now. Thank yooou, and please review xxx_


	4. 3: It's Your Love

_I used the saying from Demi's twitter. I love her so much :) She's one of my idols. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Not much is happening so far, but soon. I promise. This is the hard part, getting started :(._

_So please review. xx_

**Chapter 3: It's Your Love.**

The weekend had finally arrived. I honestly didn't know if I was looking forward to it or dreading it. I had spent the week listening to all the downsides of getting married so young, how it would wreck my life. How this could just be a puppy love, it might not mean anything. I spent the rest of the week arguing, telling him that it wasn't. This was the real thing. I had never felt this way before, and why couldn't he just be supportive? Why couldn't he realise that Nick was everything in my life? The thing I lived each and every long day for, in this big bad world. But he didn't understand, he never does. I told him over and over again he'd do the same if he was in the same position with mum, but he argued back saying he'd never do anything that stupid at such a young age. The weekend meant seeing him for two entire days, at least during the week I had my final year of school to focus on. The weekend meant I had two entire days with Nick, doing whatever we wanted without being interupted by teachers and school friends. There was no rumours, no whispers in the halls, no staring at my hand as I walked by. There was going to be the two of us, and that's all that mattered.

"Miley, come down here," my dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

As I got to the top of the stairs I heard voices. I knew instantly who it was and what it was going to be about. I sighed, rolling my eyes. Here we go, I thought. I had had enough. Why couldn't the just get over the fact that we were in love? And we knew this is what we wanted to do? We had made the decision and if it was a bad one, so what? We're only humans, it's natural to make mistakes and it's our mistakes. Our life. Our love. Not theirs.

"Hi," I said smiling as I entered the room where my dad and brother sat facing Nick and his family. I stood awkwardly beside my father, trying to fight the urge to run up to Nick and wrap my arms around him but I knew now wasn't the time or place.

"We have to talk about this," Mrs Gray said. I glanced at Nick and he rolled his eyes, and gave me a small weak smile.

"What? There's nothing to talk about. It's done, final. It's happening," I told them all firmly. I placed my hands on my hips. "We aren't changing our minds."

Mrs Gray smiled, "And does Nick not get a say in this?"

"Well - " But Nick stopped me.

"Of course I do! It's what I want too or I wouldn't have done it would I? If I didn't want this then would I go out my way and do all this? Get her hopes up? It's what we both want and why can't you all just be happy for us? What is so hard about this?" He jumped up and made his way over to me. His arms cradling me, his hands running through my long hair. "I love you," he whispered so silently I almost didn't hear it. I just smiled back and took a hold of his hand.

"We're doing this. End of discussion," Nick declared.

"No, it isn't." His father stood up and walked over to him.

"Yes. It is," they were right up in each others face. I pulled Nick back, frightened of what might happen.

I paced my room. Frightened of what they were discussing. My mind in too many places. Nick sat on my bed, staring at his fingers. It was situations like this when I broke down. Let people walk all over me, but this was something I had to stand up for. For once I had to be strong and independent. I had to stand up for what I believed in, I had to have my opinions heard. I looked at Nick, he had his head in his hands.

"What's going to happen?" I whispered. My back to him.

"Nothing. We're not going to let anything happen. We're getting married and that's final," he said, trying to convince me. Although it was going to take more than that. I turned to face him and stared at him. I watched him closely.

"But what if - "

"No. No buts." He stopped and his face lit up.

"What?" I asked confused.

"If they don't let us, then we'll run away because one way or another we're getting married. We're going to be a family. I love you."

"Okay," I knew this wasn't a good idea. Running away was never the answer but my stupid, weak heart could never resist that voice. It was like I was his own personal voodoo doll. He was my own personal brand of herion. He had me hooked and I'd do anything to get my share.

I sat beside him, my fingers running down his back. The reached for his hair, moving down to his shoulders. A shock was sent right through me. I done it again and again, the shock soothing me. It was a beautiful thing. I smiled to myself, thinking of him. Remembering when last year someone asked him why he had changed and he replied with one word._ Miley_. There was one thing which would never let me go of him and it was his love. I was under his spell. A bad day could turn into possibly the best day ever by just taking his hand. Now I had him I was better than I ever was. I was stronger, and who I always wanted to be I am now because of him. I'm happy and free. He was so hypnotising and mesmerizing.

I always went with the wind. Just let it take me wherever but he came along and changed everything. He lifted me off my feet and showed me something I had never seen before. He made everything so real, and he made me believe. He made me believe that I could have the happy ending I had always dreamed off. That even small town girls can find their Prince Charming. I am the perfectionist who found somebody flawless, the pessimist who found a reason to feel blessed.

--

_It's shorter than what I expected but it's too hard getting started. Hopefully more interesting things will happen soon (yn) Please leave a review :) xxx_


	5. 4: The Best Day

**Did you see the exciting Niley news? I almost hyperventilated, actually I did. Not being able to breathe at 2 in the morning is kinda scary, also it took me ages to get too sleep cause I was still so hyper from the party and that news almost killed me. I wanted to stay up incase there was any other news but I had to go out in the morning :( .. I love it! I love them :) I've spent all day writing this and looking at the picture. I'm so happy, honestly words cannot describe how stoked I am because of this picture (A). I love Niley ...**

Anyway ..

**Chapter 4: The Best Day**

The following week got harder, longer, scarier. Comments flew from every direction. My mind was like a whirl pool. Took many opinions, too many people. The scariest thing was my mind was considering what they were saying. Their advice, their _bad _advice. No matter how many times I told myself to stop. To ignore them. To erase all the ideas, possibilties but it was harder than it seemed. I couldn't help but listen. It scared me that I might do something stupid and actually listen to someone, but one those days I knew I had Nick. Even looking at him, hearing his name being mentioned I was able to be forced back to reality and I realised why I was doing this. Why I shouldn't listen to people. Why I loved him so much that I'd do anything for him, even something this stupid!

There was something else which scared me. Something Nick had said. The one thing I never thought I'd do, again. The thing I knew was never the answer, but when it was the last resort it seemed like the only answer. When it happened the last time I realised so many things in my life. I realised how much I need my family, how much I love them, how much I couldn't function properly without them. My feelings towards Nick changed dramatically. I went from being that teenage girl with a crush, to the teenage girl who fell in love. I don't think I'd feel like this if we had stayed at school, just gotten to know each other between classes and in each others room. Out on the run I had to trust him with my life, but it wasn't as if I had to force it on myself. It felt right, natural. Like this was his destiny all along, to be my guardian angel. The reason God put him on the earth, and he had told me that many of times. Nick also told me everything bad thing that happened, every good thing that happened was all part of the journey God put us on to find each other. Everything happens for a reason, and in this case we both knew what that reason was. Each other.

Our families still didn't realise how important this was for us. They didn't realise it was our life and they couldn't live it. So we couldn't be brought the consider the possibility of running away together, again. Getting married and starting a family of our own away from them. Somewhere were we could raise our own kids and begin our life journey. Somewhere were people loved us, where people knew how much we meant to each other, where what we had wasn't considered as puppy love, somewhere were we were happy and free. That place? Phoenix. So that's where we headed off to, knowing they all would never understand. So we sat in the car. Our life journey started here. I grabbed Nicks hand as we drove further and further away from our families. I turned to smile at him before looking back at my house.

"Here goes," I whispered, not sure if I was excited or nervous.

"Yeah. This is where it starts. Just me and you, forever and ever," he said, turning to look at me. "And the good thing? I don't have to drive the whole way cause you've got your licesense this time." He laughed.

Phoenix. The last place they'd look for us. I wanted to go to Tennesse, but that's where my father would go first. He knew me so well, he knew I found comfort and safety there but with Nick by my side I felt like that all the time now.

I sat with my hands in my lap, watching the midnight sky. I stared at my fingers, playing with them. Trying to take my mind off something, but I wasn't too sure what. Nick took a quick glance at me, then reached his free hand out running it down my arm to my fingers. His touch soothed me, most tension was able to be realised into the atmosphere but there was still something there.

"My girl. My gorgeous, gorgeous girl," he whispered. A smile grew on my face, bigger on the inside than it was on the out. The lights turned red, allowing Nick to look at my properly. His fingers touched the side of my face and ran slowly and gently down my jaw. "What's wrong beautiful?"

"I don't know," I whispered. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. "I don't know." I repeated.

The lights changed again and Nick sighed as his attention went back to driving away from this one horse town.

"Yeah it's just I don't know, everything really." I continued to whisper, fearing if my tone of voice got louder the tears would form faster meaning sooner or later one of them was bound to fall.

"What do you mean?" He sounded concerned. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, it's just I thought you wanted to and - "

But I cut him off. "No. No I want to, I'm not having any second thoughts. I want to do this, this is the only thing which I know I want. Well apart from you." I blushed, glad it was dark and he couldn't see. "Just everything else is all up and down, back to front at the moment and I don't know. I'm sorry if I scared you or that, I was just. You know." I turned my face to the side, looking out the passenger window.

"No you didn't scare me, well a bit but I just want to make sure you really want to do this. If you want to stay here, wait till we're older that's fine by me. I'd do anything for you. Anything just to make you happy and see you smile."

"I'd do anything for you, and this is one thing I want to do." I said turning to face him, my hand ran up his arm to his hair. It lingered there a while before it was placed back on my lap again.

So this was it. My life began here. I took one last look at Malibu. I had left nothing there but a few of my belongings and a letter which held half of my heart. A letter apologising for everything, thanking them for everything, reminding them of everything. All those days we spent together. The memories we had of each other. The laughs we shared with each other. The crying and pain and suffering we went through together. The best days of my life were spent with them.

_Daddy dearest, I love you.  
__I love you. I love you. I love you.  
Every night I lay in bed and thank God for giving me a father that loves and protects me. A father who would stand infront of a bullet for me. A father who will forever call me his little girl. A father who has always been there for me, who has given me life, love and faith. I'm sorry for everything I have ever put you through and I'm sorry for everything I'm going to put you through. I am truely grateful for all you have done for me, cause honestly I don't deserve it. I don't deserve a father like you. Mum would be proud. At times it may seem like I amn't grateful but I am and always will be. I'm always going to be your little girl, but you have to understand this is something I have to do. Need to do. It may be stupid, immature and selfish, but daddy you have to trust me on this. I don't want to be stuck seeing the world that's right in front of me. I want to experience everything, and I want him by my side when I go through these. You've given me so much strength and I know I am able to go out and reach for my dreams. Find who I want to be, the real me. Don't worry one day I will be back, I promise you. Until then please never forget that I love you and will be thinking about you each and every day. So this is goodbye until then and remember goodbye doesn't mean forever.  
I love you._

_My older brother, Jackson.__  
Promise me you'll take care of dad.__I hope one day you'll be able to realise your dreams and try and reach for them. I hope you are as lucky as I have been and find your soul mate. She'll be one lucky girl. I know we've had our differences in the past but I wouldn't want anyone else in the world to be my big brother. You're just amazing. Inside and out you are so much better than I am, and I know God is up there smiling down on you. I am proud of everything you've done. You'll always be my big brother who is there to protect me and who is always there when I need him. I know I don't tell you this a lot but I really do love you. I will miss you more than words can say. I will see you again buddy, but until then goodbye and I'm sorry. Don't let dad do anything stupid, please :) Remind him everyday that I love him, that mum will be proud even if he feels it's his fault and tell him it's all my decision and not to be hard on himself. Please tell him I'll be thinking of him, and don't forget yourself that I love you.__I love you. I love you. I love you.__Even if sometimes it doesn't seem like it.  
I'm sorry, xx_

I hoped the letter and the words spoken were held tight and safely in my fathers heart.

--


	6. 5: Love Story

**Chapter 5: Love Story**

That night I couldn't sleep. No matter how many times Nick told me to rest. I knew I had to, that he'd need to sleep tomorrow and I'd need to drive but I just couldn't. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block everything out. Setting my brain to neutral, concentrating on nothing. Then I'd think of them. How heartbroken they'd be, how clueless they were at this exact moment. I could see their reactions in my mind, causing me to open my eyes wide with fright. After it happening four times Nick pulled into a motel. He spent the night cradling me, telling me it was okay. Singing me to sleep, just being next to me. Eventually he had managed to soothe me to sleep and I awoke the next morning his arms tightly wrapped protectively around me. Every negative feeling had been drained from my body all thanks to his presence. It was his gift, and I kinda thanked God for giving him the gift or giving me him? Whatever.

And now where to begin on this new life we were starting together? We had no idea. Just to drive and see what happens on the way. After leaving the hotel and getting back into the car I dug out my laptop in from the bottom of one of my cases. Nick watched me curiously.

"What are you doing?" He asked nonchanlantly.

"Emm .. " I didn't want to tell him incase he laughed. "If I tell you promise you won't laugh."

"Yeah, I promise I won't laugh." He said, pretending to seal his lips shut and throw away the key.

"I'm going to keep a diary." I turned away, embarassed. I had never kept a diary before, I never seen the point. What was worse than keeping track of all my embrassment? But this seemed like an appropriate time. A new era, a new beginning. A fresh start, and seeing as it was a fresh start I was going to remember it. Every single detail.

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"Don't mock me," I said, pretending to be annoyed. I wasn't though, if he mocked me fine. I didn't ask him not to, I only said don't laugh and he didn't.

"I wasn't," he laughed. "I was being serious." He nodded, trying to look smart, intellectual. I giggled to myself, he looked funny like that.

"Hmm .. " I turned my head forward, watching the road ahead come closer and closer.

"What now?" He sulked, his face dropping.

I laughed at his expression, "What do you mean what now?" I said trying to be all sweet and innocent.

He turned to face me and I batted my eyelashes at him several times, "Nothing." He laughed, shaking his head as if he had forgotten what we had been talking about.

"See I can be dazzling too, it aint just you baby." I said sounding sexy. Me and sounding sexy? They just didn't mix well together.

"Of course angel," he patted the top of my head. "Of course. Right so what are you gonna write in it? Dear diary here I sat in a car with the hottest boy I have ever seen. I have also just found a new hidden talent, I can dazzle him just like what Edward Cullen does. Hold on. Does that mean I'm a vampire? Dun, dun, duuun." He laughed.

I mimicked his laugh, then stopped. "No. Does that mean I'm a vampire?" I said, trying to sound like him. It was way off.

"Were you trying to do me?" He said inbetween laughs.

"Okay, it wasn't that funny." I said when his laughing just continued. "You're so mean." I bowed my head down.

"Aw is little Miley sad?"

I nodded, giving him my oh so famous puppy dog face.

"Does little Miley want me to make it better?"

I nodded again, my face not budging.

"How about I give little Miley a kiss?" He asked as he pulled up behind the stopped car infront.

I nodded again, my face turning into a smile.

"Oh, look at that! Little Miley's better, guess I don't need to give her a kiss anymore." And he turned forward, a snigger escaping from those beautiful lips.

"Urgh! Just kiss me," I yelled, pulling his shirt.

"Well not with that attitude," he said when our lips were inches apart. I just stared at him, my puppy dog face coming back. "Fine." And he placed his lips onto mine. One hand placed on my hip, while my hands ran through his hair.

"Thank you," I said innocently as we parted our ways back into the seperate seats.

_Dear diary. This is day one. I have no idea where we are but I know where we are going and I'm going to let my mind rest on that. It's not going to focus on how we'll get there. What happens when we get there. What I'm leaving behind and what I'm risking. I'm taking it one step at a time, one giant step at a time. I hate myself for what I've done to my family, and I don't think I will ever forgive me and I don't blame them if they don't forgive me. God promise me one thing, make sure they stay safe and don't forget me. I beg off you. I hope they understand why I had to do this, and I hope Nick's family understand aswell. _

_One thing I know for sure is that this is going to be one amazing and scary journey through life. It's going to be filled with up's and down's but that's all part of life. I'm going to take chances and shots in life, and this is one of them. If this turns out to be a mistake I don't care, it's all part of life. All my life I've been making mistakes, tons of them so maybe this is my chance to do something right and how will I know till I try? I know eventually dreams fade or change, and before that happens I want to make sure I live it out. Take every opportunity as they arrive and see the world in the eyes of other people. _

"I see you're hard at work there," Nick commented as I let my thoughts rush out of my mind to my fingers and onto the screen.

"Mmhmm .. " was the reply he got.

"So are you not going to talk now? Fine then," he said, pretending to be in a huff. I rolled my eyes. "Dear diary," he said putting on a squeaky voice. I continued to write, but listened to every word he said. "Here I am writing all this stuff ignoring my super hot boyfriend. I'm writing about how I think I'm a vampire, how I think I can dazzle people but really Nick's the one who can do that. With those gorgeous sparkling eyes of his and that sweet voice. The curly hair and the angel smile. I'm not suprised I fell in love with him. Heck I'm not suprised the whole school has fell in love with him. He's just so super duper cute."

"My super hot boyfriend?" I laughed, hard. "He's just so super duper cute? Really? When have I ever said that, or even spoken like that?" I asked. My fingers came off the keys and I folded my arms, awaiting an answer.

"I'm a vampire. I dazzle people and read minds. I know what you're thinking and that's what your thinking babe," he said winking at me.

"Really?" I acted suprised. "What am I thinking now?"

"Umm .. " he rubbed the side of his temples with one hand while the other hand stayed on the wheel. "You're thinking I'm bugging you and you're going to get back to writing to Mr Diary?"

"Wow." I clapped my hands together. "Bravo. Bravo."

Nick looked at me, gleaming with proud. I giggled at him. He was just so cute when he felt he had achieved something.

_Love. A four letter word, but what is the real definition? It has a different meaning to everyone. Love. To me, love is something I see everyday. I see it from my fathers every action towards me and my brother. Love is hidden in every word I speak to my family. Love is what runs through my veins when I see Nick. Love is what glimmers in Nick's eyes when I look at him. Love is life. My life. To some love might be chocolate, music, their favourite boyband. Mine? My father, my brother, my fiancee. Does the heart blush with love? Like everything in creation, your love will die with you. Love is strong, yet delicate. It can be broken. The pleasure of love lasts a moment, but the pain of love lasts a lifetime. Love is a promise. Love is beyond descriptions, beyond any great discoveries. Love is forever._

I closed my laptop shut, and smiled to myself. I glanced a peek at Nick and knew that I was in love. No matter what the meaning was, to me I was in love. Head over heels, and there was nothing I could do about it. There was nothing I wanted to do about. No matter what love throws at you, you have to believe it. You have to believe in love stories and prince charmings and happily ever afters. I certainly did.

--


	7. 6: Angels

I had to name this Angels after listening to David Archuleta because he's the support act for McFly next week and I'm super, super stoked :D ! Only one week till McFly !!!!!

Thank you for the reviews. I love them, so thank you. Please keep reviewing, please?

**Chapter 6: Angels**

The sky glowed. A gorgeous, breathtaking pink swept across the horizon. I smiled and turned to look at Nick, wondering if he saw it's beauty the way I did. But he didn't. A small snore escaped from his lips, and I giggled. I kept on driving, not knowing where to stop. I stopped as an old couple crossed the road. I smiled at them, and I wondered if this is what I'd be like with Nick. Many years to come, I wondered if we'd be crossing the street with our walking sticks, holding hands. Still madly in love. I couldn't help but feel something for this couple, but I couldn't quite tell what. Pride? Was I proud of them for lasting so long together? Joy? Was I happy for them that they had found their perfect match? Jealousy? Was I jealous of them that they had lasted so long together, so deeply in love? I wasn't sure what, but I definately felt something and I knew one thing watching them help each across the road. I knew that I wanted to be like that with Nick, that I was going to give my all to have that.

I reached over for Nick and gently shook him.

"Nick?" I whispered into his ear. "Nick?"

"Mhm .. " He murmered tiredly. He slowly opened his sparkling eyes and rubbed them roughly.

"Can we stop soon?" I yawned.

"Of course, I'm sure there's something coming up sweetheart." He smiled.

"Thank you."

The rooms were all the same. The same bland colour of wall, the cheap nylon curtains, the thin bedspread, the bolted lamps on the bedside table. I flung my bag on the floor and jumped onto the bed, scrambling under the covers. I grinned foolishly as Nick entered the room. He put his bag down before running over to the bed and jumping on top of me.

"Niiiick!" I cried as he landed on my legs. He pulled his body up mine so he was sitting on my stomach. He just stared at me, running his fingers through my hair. I smiled at him, grabbing his hand and entwining our fingers together.

"So," I said, pushing my body up a little and he slide down onto my legs. "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm .. " He thought for a moment. "Well I can think of a couple of things."

"Shoot."

He sat up a little, pushing the covers down to my knees and re-positioned himself back onto the tops of my legs. His hand still intwined with mine, the other settled on my hip. He pulled me up more and I let go of his hand, grasped onto the front of his shirt. His lips brushed mine gently, teasing me with every breath. "This." He replied before capturing me in a heart stopping kiss.

"I like that idea," I whispered onto his lips, my eyes remained shut. He lingered above me, his hands slowly pushing my shirt up as he continued to kiss me. I rolled him over, as I perched onto his stomach. My hands reached the top of his shirt, slowly un-doing each button. His hand grabbed mine, and pushed it away. I sat up to look at him, confused. He shook his head.

"Not now." He whispered, his eyes still closed.

I kissed his cheeks slowly, the kisses lingering. My lips slowly made their way down to his jaw line.

"Stop it," he softly moaned. His hands clutching onto my hips.

I gently bit his neck. A small groan coming from underneath me. I bit him again, a little harder.

"Miley," he cried quietly.

I giggled onto his skin. I pushed myself further down him, I continued kissing his neck as my fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. I slide his shirt down, exposing his toned stomach.

"No, Miley." He begged, but I ignored his pleas. My lips reached his chest, caressing it. I drew my lips together, and looked up at him. His eyes shut tightly, moaning with every kiss I placed on his perfect, flawless body. I pressed a small kiss on lips before sitting back and watching him. His eyes slowly opened, a small satisfied smile appeared.

"I hate you," he breathed out.

I got up and sat beside him, my arms wrapping around his perfect torso. He pushed his shirt off and wrapped an arm around mine, taking one of my hands and placed a kiss on it before tangling his fingers beneath me. I looked up at him smiling and leaned my head on his shoulder. We just sat there, not speaking, just being with each other was enough. I hugged him closer to me.

He looked down at me. "If you could trade places with anyone for a day who would it be?"

A thoughtful look crossed my face and I hesitated before answering. "Cinderella," I smiled. "Because she has her Prince Charming and gets to live happily ever after."

"What about me?" He asked, hurt.

"But you said if I could, and I would swap places with the one girl who is as lucky as I am. I wouldn't want to swap places with anyone in the real world, because I would never want to loose my very own Prince Charming. I can't think of one person I know who has found their Prince Charming. I know people who have found love, but never a Prince."

"You my dear Miley, are something special. You have grabbed hold of my love and embraced it like no one else ever has." He tapped my nose playfully and I beamed at him.

"I love you." I said, placing a kiss on those immaculate lips.

"I love you too beautiful."

I screwed up my face. I hated that, being called beautiful and gorgeous. I always let it slip, but it had happened for so long now I couldn't let it pass anymore. I had to mention it to him, that I hated being called that because in reality I wasn't. Compared to most girls, I wasn't. Not one little bit. I watched those girls in the movies and walking down the street, with the perfect hair, perfect face, perfect clothes and there was me. The ordinary country girl. While other girls spent their time buying make-up, learning how to put it on and how to do their hair, I was on the farm. While they went shopping buying the latest fashion clothes, I was in that special field behind my yard riding my horses. I was always behind on all the latest things, and I wished every night that at school I'd be the one everyone looked up to. I was the one everyone followed and everyone wanted to be, but I never was.

"What?"

I shook my head. "I amn't beautiful, please don't call me that."

He pushed me down onto my back and hitched his legs over my body, sitting gently onto my stomach. His hands were positioned on either side of my shoulders, his face inches away from mine.

"But you are."

I propped myself up onto my shoulders. "I'm not, you've gotta say that. You're my boyfriend."

"Well that is true." I looked at him, my face dropping. "I also don't have to mean it, but I do. Every single part."

I smiled slightly. "What is it you love about me?"

He hesitated and I sighed and lay back down, my eyes sliding shut. "Everything," he whispered gently.

"Like what?" My eyes remained closed.

"The beauty of your smile, the twinkle in your eyes, the passion of your kisses."

I smiled to myself, keeping my eyes shut as he continued.

"Your laugh, your voice, how stubborn you can be - "

My eyes shot open, "I am not stubborn."

But he ignored my comment, "How you believe in everything, how when you get mad that sweet, sweet accent of yours shows, the way your eyes light up when you see me, the feeling of your fingers running through my hair, how perfect your hand entwines with mine, how you hug me and cuddle into me at nights. The thing I love most about you is how you tell me you love me, every day."

My hands wrapped around his neck, my lips crashing onto his.

"My gorgeous smiley Miley," he whispered gently into my ear. "If I don't romance you, if I don't adore you, if I don't cherish you. I don't deserve you."

I pulled him closer, I felt his arms wrap around my figure. My fingers teased his curls and I breathed in his soothing scent. I kissed the side of his face and hugged him closer if it was possible.

"I never thought it was possible to love an angel, but now I know anything is possible." I told him.

--

_What did you think? Reviews, please ?_


	8. 7: I Learned From You

_Urgh! How boring was it getting? So something big's happened, and when I say something big I mean something __**huge.**__ Yeah, so I hope it's going to start getting more interesting from now on, please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas then please tell me because right now I'm kind of stuck and I'd really appreciate it._

_Oh and Jennifer this is for you ;) Because I know how much you love those kind of stories, if you know what I mean :O LOL ! I love you my best friiend, and by the way I expect a big review and the next chapter _

**Chapter 7: I Learned From You**

Hope was a comfort and gave me the patience to await for the future.

I lay with his arms wrapped around my tiny frame. His bare chest rising up and down, my head following. I placed a soothing, gentle kiss on his chest before sliding my eyes shut. Nick wriggled beneath me and I opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me. I snuggled my head deeper into his chest as a single tear fell. His finger reached up, slowly brushing it away. He pulled me up, closer to his flawless face. Our faces inches apart, my heart raced. His lips gradually reached mine. Capturing me in a spine-tingling moment. His kisses were astonishing. He pushed me over onto my back, my hands caressing his toned stomach. His fingers grasped onto the hem of my shirt, slowly pulling it over my head. Our lips never parted as we revealed each others exposed bodies.

He hovered above me. Taking in my bare torso. My hands ran down his chest, reaching his hip bones. My fingers hesitated on his hips, scared to continue down. My heart raced and the adrenaline pumped around my body, faster and faster. My face grew anxious, scared and he noticed.

"Are you okay baby?" He asked, running a hand through my hair and down my shoulders. His finger tracing the outline of collarbone.

I nodded my head, taking in a deep breath. "Yeah, I just. I - " I didn't know.

"We don't have to if you aren't ready."

"No. I am, it's just I'm - " Heck I didn't want to confess this, who did?

"You're what?" He asked concerned.

"I'm - " God, this was going to be embarassing. "Scared." I whispered.

"Angel," he placed a finger under my chin and turned my head so I was watching those big, brown eyes. "Don't be."

"But they say it hurts the first time."

"It's okay, I'm here. Also I'll admit I'm scared too." He soothed.

I shook my head and crashed my lips onto his. My arms twined around his back as I felt his arms slowly scoop me up towards him. My head fell back as he began to leave butterfly kisses on my neck, trailing down my chest reaching my stomach. He released one hand from behind my back and began to rub the inside of my thigh. My eyes smoothly slid together as his kisses lingered on my figure. He gently released me from his grasp. My eyes continued to stay shut as he intimately traced the outline of my body with his gentle fingers. He moved up towards my face, leaving small sweet kisses as he made his way up from my stomach.

"Ready?" He hushed into my ear.

I opened my eyes.

"Yeah," I smiled at him, giving him a kiss for reassurance.

He pushed himself of my body, placing both his hands under my knees pulling them up. He sat between my legs. I threw my head back, my fingers gripping onto the sheets. He left a few teasing kisses on my stomach before propping himself back on top of me.

The sound of a key in the lock of the door was heard and our heads jerked towards the door. My fingers released the sheet and I hugged Nick closer to me. The door opened and a hand appeared flicking the lightswitch, the bright light blinding us.

"Oh my god!" they yelled as they saw us. Nick jumped off me, fumbling around for his underwear. I pulled the covers up to my chin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I screamed.

"What the hell were you's doing?" They asked, still in shock.

"I asked first," I sat up, not letting go of the sheets.

"Well my auntie knew all about you's two running away AGAIN!" She put all the emphasis on the word and I cringed. "And she called and asked all about you's, told me it definately was so I drove all the way up and walk in on you's two doing oh God knows what but I think it's burning my eyes. Oh God, I'll never be able to look at you's both in the same way again."

I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing. Nick did.

"Yeah, so what are you doing here?"

"Making sure it was definately you's, and I wanted to see you's before your parents arrived and - "

"Wait. What?" I interrupted. Our parents? Did I hear right? "Did you just say our parents are coming?"

"Umm yes?" She said, the uncertainty obvious in her voice.

"God Lily, why did you tell them?" I moaned, Nick sat beside me in the bed.

"I'm sorry, I just. They were worried about you guys. Are you's really doing the right thing?" She took a seat on the edge of the bed.

I tucked the covers under my arms and rested my head on Nicks shoulder, taking his hand.

"Yes," I smiled at her. Lily smiled back.

"I'm sorry you guys, I really am."

"When are they getting here?" Nick asked softly.

"Not long, they weren't that far behind me and Oliver."

Just then the door was flung open, there stood my father and his parents. Their expressions changing from relieved to disgusted. They took in the room. The clothes on the floor and us in the bed.

"Nick," Denise wept. Watching her break down caused me to cry.

"Jesus Miley. Get some clothes on, pack your bag and we're off." My dad firmly told me. This was it. The final straw of my dad telling me what to do.

"No, I'm staying with Nick."

"Don't play with me girl, you're coming home."

"No I am not. I'm staying and we're going to get married and there is nothing you can do to stop us. Daddy I'm 18, you can't stop me."

"I don't care, you're making a stupid, stupid mistake."

"You just don't understand do you? You never do! I LOVE HIM!" I screamed, absoulately fuming.

"Just pack those bags and I'll meet you downstairs." And he walked out, closely followed by Mr and Mrs Gray and then Lily.

I jumped out of the bed, throwing on my clothes. And I turned to face Nick. He sat in the bed, his eyes concentrated on the wall pattern then it lit up.

"Nick what?" I asked, worried.

"I got it!" He jumped out of bed, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his bare torso. "We're what? One floor up? It aint that big a jump."

I beamed at him. I leaned my forehead against his, placing a tender, passionate kiss on his lips.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course gorgeous!"

I released my legs, and hurriedly packed away our things in the bags. Thank God we only brung the rucksacks. Nick put his clothes on and opened the window. I peeked out, in the dark it seemed like a bigger jump. I looked at him, anxious.

"I'll go first and catch you," he told me in his sweet voice. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaping out the window. A thud was heard and I looked down.

"Come on baby, I'll catch you. I promise." And I believed him. I trusted him with my whole life. I lept out the window, and was instantly in Nicks arms. The drop wasn't as big as I thought it was. I grabbed his hand and we ran off to his car. As we drove off I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed and laughed, making Nick laugh. I wasn't sure why though, but I laughed.

I glanced behind me. This was the day me and my father went our different ways. I was glad, he had taught me so much. He had gave me strengh. Strength to believe I could achieve anything I wanted if I set my mind to it. When mum passed away he was so strong for me and for Jackson, he had enough strength to keep himself, me and Jackson going. We managed to get through every hard day without her because of him. I learned that strength was something you choose, you didn't need to be strong. All my life I didn't want to listen to him, I thought I knew it all but inside I knew he was right when I made bad decisions I just didn't want to say so. We didn't always agree on the best ways to get to where I am now, but he has to trust me on this decision. You taught me to stand on my own and I thank you for that. You saved me and made me.

--

_What did you think? Reviews, please ?_


	9. 8: POV

_Sorry for not updating in a while. I went back to school and didn't have any time :( And I had the McFly concert last night. It could of possibly been the best, amazing, scariest, worst night of my life. I can't decide if it was the best night or worst. I'm still deciding .. _

_This chapter is just to let you know what's going through everyone else's mind, what their reaction is. Also I have NO CLUE what's going to happen next so if you've got any ideas that would help me a lot._

_Right I know this song title has nothing to do with what's going on in the chapter but I was at the McFly concert and they sung it and well it's in everyones POV so yeah!_

**Chapter 8: POV**

**Lily's POV.**

I sat awkwardly in the back room. Silence droning through everyone. Joe stood up, I watched his every move closely, and whispered something to Denise before leaving the room. I was left to go back to staring at the wall, scared to make eye contact. I sighed and pulled my knees closely to my chest, resting my head on my legs.

"You done the right thing," Kevin whispered as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I know but I still feel so guilty. I mean they are eighteen and old enough it's just-" But I stopped.

"Yeah you're right, they are eighteen and old enough but they are still too young to do this. Think of everything they have yet to experience, and what happens if they both find someone else? Someone better."

"But they won't." Jackson said aloud, interuppting us. "I know Miley and this is it. Nick or no one, and I'm pretty sure he's feeling the same."

I closed my eyes and breathed out. Jackson was right, and deep down inside I knew it all along I guess I didn't want to admit it. Maybe I was jealous? Or maybe I didn't think it was the right time? But now I knew I had to be happy for her, for them. Now I knew how Miley felt, and this was the right thing for her to do. I stood up and made my way out the room. I walked down the corridor, my pace quickening. I turned the corner and bumped into Joe, knocking me to the ground.

"Sorry," I apologised as he helped me back onto my feet.

"No, it's fine. Good news Lily, well not really but to me it is." God he was a fast talker when he was excited. "They're off."

"What?"

"They're away. The window was wide open, they must of jumped out and I checked the car park and his car isn't there." His face was beaming.

"Oh thank God," I breathed out. "Wait why are you happy? Aren't you on your parents side? I mean you don't even like Miley."

"Well I don't really think they're being fair. They're controlling his life, he needs to learn on his own. I've never seen Nick so happy, and she must be really special if he's willing to lose his family for her. As for the hating Miley. Well I haven't really had the chance to like her. I mean when I did I hated her. I mean she just arrives out of no where and suddenly my brothers off, doing anything for her. For the past few years I wanted so badly to become close to her, I just haven't had the chance."

I was stunned, who knew Joe Gray could be so deep? I always thought of him as that guy who loved attention and acting like an idiot for it.

"Wow Joe." I was seriously lost for words, I had never heard Joe speak with such emotion.

"Yeah, I know. I can be deep." And he walked off, nodding his head in agreement with himself.

**Joe's POV.**

As I made my way back to my family and Miley's I didn't know what I was going to say. Was I going to act mad? Happy? Annoyed? I was just going to go with the flow, see what happened. I heard a quiet whispers but they immediately stopped when I appeared at the doorway. My mum rose, and my heart raced. I turned my head towards Kevin, praying he'd help me calm down a bit.

"They're not there," I said, a smile forcing itself onto my face.

"What?" My mum whispered and she sat back down, burying her face into her hands. My dad comforting her.

"What are you happy at?" Kevin asked, making his way over to me.

"Nothing, I just." I stared at him, he'd never understand. "Nothing."

I sat down on the floor beside Jackson. We watched our families discuss what was going to happen next.

"I wish they'd just leave them alone," Jackson whispered.

"Yeah or accept it. If they accepted it we wouldn't be here, and I'd have my brother."

"I'd have my sister."

I leaned my head onto the wall and looked at the ceiling. When did life get so complicated? And why did it have to?

"You know Miley does like you, even though you don't like her." Jackson told me.

I turned to look at him. "Really? I always got the feeling she didn't, and it's not that I don't like her. I just haven't gotten the chance to know her."

"Yeah. She always talks about something you've done while she's been there." Jackson stopped. "You'd love her, I do. You's would get along perfectly."

"Yeah, Nick's always said that. I just haven't taken his word yet, guess it's too late now." I turned towards our parents who were coming up with some plan to ruin our siblings lives even more.

"If we could get them to understand and just accept it, then they could come home."

"You know," I said. "We could possibly do that."

I faced Jackson and we both nodded, high fiving each other. This could be a start to a beautiful friendship.

**Kevin's POV.**

I glanced towards Joe and Jackson, since when did they become friends and talk to each other? But I had to focus, I had to help my parents. I had to be in their good books, the son they were proud of because lets face it the news I had for them wouldn't exactly be good news. It was exactly the kind of news we were trying to prevent from happening at this moment. My phone started vibrating my pocket and I yanked it out, checking the caller ID. The only one herself, Danielle. I walked out the room, wanting some privacy.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Kev," that sweet voice whispered from the other end. "How's everything going then?"

"Oh we found them, not in a nice position but we've got them."

"Oh." She didn't sound too happy about that.

"But they got away, again." I told her.

"Oh thank God."

"Danielle? Thank God? Really?" Was she honestly on their side?

"Well I mean it's their life, I really support them for doing this. They have so much strength and courage, and they are truely in love. Come on Kev, you've gotta be happy for them."

"No. They can't do this, they're still young and naive. At that age you don't even know what love is."

"So when you were eighteen and told me you loved me you didn't mean it? Or even when we were sixteen and told me for the first time, it meant nothing?"

"No, no of course not. I mean I was in love with you - "

"So how do you not know Nick's in love with her? What is totally different between our relationship and theirs?"

"Nothing. Nothing it's just, look how young they are and they're getting married. They've got so much to live for, and how do they know it's the real thing?"

"You know Kevin, I don't even know this is the real thing anymore. I'm sorry I can't do this. I mean it's been one week since you proposed and you still haven't told."

"They won't understand," I said, trying to defend myself. It wasn't the truth, they probably would understand. I don't know why I haven't told them yet.

"Sure. Sure. I'm sorry Kev, I just need time. I don't know if I can do this right now." And she hung up.

**Denise Gray's POV**

I sunk into the chair. My baby boy, gone again. I couldn't stand this, all the bickering and fighting. The worrying if I'll ever see him again, or if he'll come back home. Right now it wasn't the fact he was getting married, that didn't bother me anymore. It hadn't for a while now. I just wanted him home, I wanted to see his face and hear his voice. I couldn't care if he married Miley, infact I'd rather it be her than anyone in the world. She was like my own daughter, and now I missed her just as much too. Paul took my hand, and held onto it tightly. He pulled me up and led me to the car. I wanted it to be over, and I prayed every night.

"We're going home now," he whispered into my ear as he pulled my belt over my weak body.

I shook my head. "No. I want to find them, I need to."

But my pleas were ignored as he drove away. "We will find them, just not tonight."

"Do you promise?" I whispered.

"Yes. I want them back too."

Hope. Hope was gently cradling my heart but right now it felt like it had gone, leaving my heart to try and fend for itself.

I honestly didn't know what to believe anymore. Promises meant nothing to me. I felt like I was trapped in one of those terrifying nightmares, and I couldn't escape from it. Day and night I was stuck in this living hell, wondering where on earth my baby boy was. I just needed him home. Feeling like this was slowly killing me, and I was afraid I was going to die one of these days without a final goodbye from him. I closed my eyes, feeling my body relax. This was the sad part. This was the only time I was really truely happy, sleeping. In my dreams he was there. It was the only time I could see his face and hear his voice and laugh, this was how I remembered my son and it led me to wake up screaming in the night. Scared one of these days I might fall asleep and, like in reality, he'd disappear.

--

_That was really short and crap. I know, I know. I had major writers block, and this was what I came up with. _

_And Jennifer I'm thinking the next chapter will have you in it ;) With Mrs Ramsays oh so famous 'quote' haa. So review, please ?_


	10. 9: Butterfly Fly Away

_Again this song title has nothing to do with the chapter, but I was listening to it when I was writing this and plus I just seen the Hannah Montana film :D It was awesome! If you haven't seen it, you suck cause it's the best. _

_So Jennifer here's your moment, and Mrs Ramsay's also with her word 'uncouth' oh she'll be proud haa :) I love uu bestiiiie x_

**Chapter 9: Butterfly Fly Away**

"Hello?" I muttered into the phone. I could feel Nick's eyes burning on the back of my head, but I ignored him.

"Miley, it's my Lily." The voice stated from the other end of the line.

"Yeah I know who it is. What do you want?"

"Nothing. I was just making sure you's were okay. Also I wanted to let you know that me, Joe, Jackson and Danielle are all supporting you's."

"What? Did you just say Joe and Danielle?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah. Kevin and Danielle got into a huge fight about it and something about how people won't understand, I don't know. I wasn't really meant to hear the conversation but I did. Also I was talking to Joe and he seemed pretty proud of you guys for running away again, and he got me thinking and also Jackson. You know what you guys are doing is for the right thing, I see what you both saw. Also Joe and Jackson are planning on getting you's to come home. They're coming up with a plan or have a plan on how to convince your family and Nick's on why this is for the better and I hope it works cause I miss you. I want you home. Also I think they're like half way there." And she took in a deep breath.

"Okay, wow. That was a lot of information to take in in about 30 seconds. Right lets back up a little, what do you mean by 'they're half way there'?" I asked. My head spun from all the information Lily jsut produced. She had a tendancy of talking fast when she had a lot to say, because usually she'd forget it all.

"Well they've only really got to convince your dad and Nick's dad cause I mean Nick's mum is in like pieces. I really don't think she cares anymore, I think she just wants you's to come home. I mean she's distraught. Wow big word for Lily. Yeah anyway she's a mess, and just wants you's home and to be safe."

"Oh. Well we can't come back Lily. You do understand that, don't you?" I felt bad. No I didn't, I felt terrible. I was taking away her son, her baby boy. I felt guilty. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. What I was doing to her was lower than low.

"Yeah, I know but please Miles if we convince them to allow you's to get married please come home. Please Miley, I need my best friend and Denise needs her son. I know your dad needs you, and believe it or not Jackson needs you too." She begged. "Please Miley."

"I don't know Lil. I don't know. I mean what if you's do convince them, we get home and BAM! That's it, controlling our lives again. I can't deal with it, I want to live my life without my dad telling me what I can and cannot do." I did want to go home, more than anything. But this was something I had to do. I wasn't sure why, but somewhere in the future I would find my answer.

"Okay Miles, right I got to go right now but can I please phone you back later?"

"Yeah sure. I'll talk to you later." After saying our final goodbyes, I hung up. I kept the phone close to me, my grip still tense around it. I stared at it, as if it would give me hints on what to do next but it didn't. I turned to Nick, guilt burning in my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I wasn't only destroying my family but I was killing his. I was being stupid and immature, my father was right. He always is.

"It's for the best you know," Nick said, almost as if he was reading my mind.

I nodded. That was all I could do. The car was parked at the side of the road, and I watched cars pass by. Nick studied the map, trying to figure out what to do next. Now we didn't have a plan. Phoniex was away, this time it was where our hearts told us to go. I slid my eyes shut, trying to let my mind drift off to other things but they were always there. Nagging at my insides. It was getting worse. My head began to spin and the voices in the back of my mind where their voices. Convincing me with every word the uttered that I was doing the wrong thing sitting in this car. Their faces and voices haunted me as I let my head fall back hitting the car seat. I tried to open my eyes, but it was as if they were glued shut. I was hypnotised by their sights. My lungs tightened as their faces became clearer and more vivid. Their expressions more visible, their disappointed, heart broken expressions. My heart began to race, my breathing slowed down and became heavier. I tried to fight back, tried to force my eyes open but they were stronger than me. I screamed, trying to escape this nightmare but I couldn't. Nothing could save me, not even Nick. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to his chest. My body began to shake, my temperature began to rise. He pulled me tighter and I gripped onto his shirt. His lips placed soothing, lingering kisses on my cheeks. Nothing was working, I couldn't break free. His hands ran over my burning forehead, trying to cool me down. He whispered calming words into my ear. Suddenly I broke free from their hold, my eyes shot open. I collapsed into Nicks arms. I couldn't do this anymore, it was too hard.

"Nick." I sobbed into his chest, the terror unmistakeable in my voice. He pulled me over the seat onto his lap, cradling me back and forward until my body stopped shaking. I snaked my arms around his neck, and held him tight. I buried my head into his hair as his fingers traced heart shapes on my back over and over again, slowly calming me down.

I pulled away, my arms hung loosely around his neck. I watched him closely.

"Where's my smiley Miley?" He asked placing a small kiss on the tip of my nose, a smile forming on both of our face's. "There she is. My beautiful, beautiful Miley."

I shook my head, a couple of tears spilling out of my eyes. I ran my hand through his hair, my fingers getting caught in his curls. His hand caressed my cheeks, causing me to blush slightly turning them a faint pink colour. He laughed slightly and I turned away, embarassed. He placed two fingers gently under my chin, tilting my head back to face him, he pushed his forehead against mine. His cool breathing stunning me.

"Want to go to a hotel?" He breathed.

I nodded and jumped off his lap. I pulled my knees up to my chest as he started the car and drove off to find another hotel to stay in. The sun was beginning to set slowly, and I yawned rubbing my eyes roughly. My eyes began to droop shut, and I forced them open. Scared to sleep, scared I'd dream off them. My eyes were getting heavier but I used every strength I had left in me to keep them open. Nick pulled the car into a hotel parking lot, and grabbed the two bags from the back seat and placed them on both shoulders before coming to help me out the car. I grabbed hold of his hand, and ran along beside him sleepily.

I came out of the bathroom, yawning and rubbing my eyes. I snuggled up into Nick who was flicking through the channels on tv. I began to kiss his neck, gently and passionately. I reached for his cheek and pulled his face towards me before setting my lips on his, he pulled away turning his attention to the tv. I sighed and pulled away, but he did nothing. I stradled onto of him, placing soft kisses on his cheek and jawline before reaching his lips.

"Miley, not now." He mubled, pulling away and taking me off his torso.

I got up and walked to the toilet, slamming the door shut. I stared in the mirror, tears throwing themselves down my cheeks. I rubbed them away angrily and walked out, before sitting on the edge of the bed. He shook his head and got out of the bed, putting on his shoes and grabbing his jacket.

"Nick?" I called after him worriedly. He walked out the room, the door closing loudly after him. I ran down the hallway, trying to catch up with him. "Nick, pI'm sorry. Nick?" But he wouldn't answer. We got the main door, and I caught up with him, grabbing hold of his jacket. He turned to face me.

"I need to go for a walk, I'll be back soon." And walked out into the dark, towards the trees on the other side of the parking lot. I turned around and made my way to the hotel bar.

I sat on my own in the corner, keeping an eye on the door watching for him coming back. It had been three hours, where was he? My heart wouldn't calm down. My mind kept going over the worst case scenarios and I couldn't help and stop it. I noticed a scottish couple sitting just along from me, and smiled to myself. They were in love, madly in love and it reminded me of me and Nick. His arm was wrapped protectively around her, and he watched every thing she did with proud and love. She had a paper in her hand, and her face turned into terror.

"What?" He asked softly, his strong accent coming through.

"Oh god, someone got abducted in those woods beside us last weekend and someone the weekend before. How uncouth? I'm glad we're only here one more night. That's really scary, what if they're still out there Denis? They haven't been caught, what if they come into the hotel?" The brunette freaked.

"Shh Jennifer. Calm down, it's fine plus I'm here to protect you." He said tapping her nose slightly.

I jumped up and ran outside, the cold air hitting me harshly.

"Nick!" I screamed as I ran towards the trees. People inside the bar gathered around the window, watching me run after my love. The manager yelled after me, warning me not to go in but I didn't care I needed Nick. "Nick!" I screamed, tears falling without permission. I ran into the trees, the fog blinding me automatically. My heart and mind went into panic mood, and suddenly I knew the true meaning of scared. I took a breath in, I had to find him and make sure he was safe. I ran and ran. The fog seemed to get thicker as I ran through the trees.

"Nick!" I said shakily. I heard a twig snap behind me and my head whipped round. A shadow disappeared into the trees and I ran. My heart pulsing, my blood rushing around my body. The mist was getting caught in my throat, making it harder and harder for me to breath.

ran deeper and deeper. Too many thoughts racing through my head, but only one thing on my mind. Nick. My breath quickened, and became louder and louder as my legs plumeted into the trees. I scanned the surrounding space, searching for him. Any sign of him but the fog and darkness blinded my vision. I prayed over and over again in my head. Praying that God will somehow help me find him. Right now my life meant very little to me. All that mattered was him.

I tried to yell his name but my voice was hoarse. The trees narrowed in. Making me confused and dizzy. I ran and ran, pretty sure I was just running in circles. I searched around for any hint of normality. I had no idea where I was and how to get out. I was trapped and alone. My legs were aching, my heart drummed noisly against my chest, thudding through my ears. The blood pulsed dramatically around my veins. My hope and faith were slowly running out and pretty soon I was going to give up. I was going to give up on this hunt, this trail and this life.

I stopped and sunk to the ground. I lay back, the trees spinning. My vision blurring and a loud ringing noise blocked my hearing. I cried and cried, this was it. I knew it. My eyes dropped slowly and tiredly over my blue eyes. I heard him yell my name, but I couldn't yell back. I was paralysed. My body pinned to the floor by exhastion. My voice was away, too hoarse and croaked. I had no energy left. I finally gave up. As I drifted away I heard his sweet, gentle voice soothingly lull me away: "I love you, my smiley Miley." I giggled to myself. Smiley Miley. His silly nickname for me.

"I love you too," I whispered as a single tear fell out of my closed eyes.

--

_I'll try and update soon. I'm not too sure what's going to happen next, but I know how it's going to end :) _

_So please, please review. Pretty please ? :)_


	11. 10: Not Alone

**Sorry for the short chapter :( I had a major brainwave but then when I did it I had nothing else to write about. Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter and to everyone who favourtied the story, and me and put it on their alert list. Thanks, it means so much honestly. I love getting reviews, it makes me want to write and upload another chapter faster!**

**Wow Denise. Two chapters in a row! What a star may I say, and you're lightbulb is always lighting up above your head ;) I love you x**

**Please, please leave a review and I sort of know what's going to happen next so I'll try and write it up.**

**Chapter 10: Not Alone**

I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up. My mind trying to adjust to the darkness which was surrounding me. The trees stood all around me, swallowing me up. I stood up slowly, not even bothering to brush of the dirt. I pulled my cardigan closer to me, holding the ends tightly to my chest. I slowly stood up, trying to find my way out. Then it hit me; _Nick. _

I took care of where I was placing my feet. The trees seemed to be closing in, and they appeared to be getting more and more deadly looking. A harsh wind blew through the gaps of the trees, stunning me. I heard footsteps behind me and I spun round, my mind instantly relaxed as I recognised the figure approaching me. I ran towards them and threw my arms around their neck. My legs wrapped around his torso and he held me close to him. I pulled away so I was facing him and placed my lips onto his.

I stumbled after him, my hand wrapped around his. "Nick, I'm sorry about before." I whispered into the midnight air as we made our way through the trees.

"Miley don't even talk about it." He replied and I could hear the anger and frustration in his voice.

"I'm sorry for everything and I was just - " But he let go off my hand, walking off without me. "Nick?" I whispered from behind me.

"Miley I told you not to talk about it. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be lost here, now would we?" He continued to walk away from me, but I grabbed hold of his hand pulling him round to face me.

"It's my fault? How in the world is it my fault? YOU were the one who was in a mood back in the room. YOU were the one who walked out the room. YOU were the one who came into this death trap, so don't you dare blame it on me. So excuse me for coming out here after hearing people have been aducted in here and making sure you were safe. I'm sorry for caring about you. I'm sorry that I'd risk my life for you. Heck Nick I'm sorry I even fell in love with you." And I stormed off. My heart lingered in the air behind me. Tears strolled down my face as I ran off, hoping it was the right direction for the hotel.

I was suprised I made it alive and in one piece to the hotel. Infact I was suprised I managed to find my way out of that maze. I walked to the room, my feet dragging behind me. I wasn't fully aware of what I was doing, my brain was now in charge which was a very dangerous thing. Anything could happen. It was my heart that always took control. It was my heart which said yes to Nick, it was my heart which made me run away, it was my heart which stopped me from going home, it was my heart which gave me strength. But it was across the road, lost forever. For the first time in ages I knelt down and prayed. I prayed for my family, I prayed for Nick's family, I prayed for my friends and I prayed for my love. I prayed Nick would come back, and hopefully bring back my heart. I prayed if he didn't that God would help me find love again. I just prayed, as if my life depended on it.

Time passed by. Every second feeling like a century, it was endless. I had nothing left in me; my heart was gone along with my hope and strength. The phone lay on the bedside table, haunting me. I still had a little strength left in me, just enough not to call my father and ask him to pick me up. I reached down for one of the bags on the floor and pulled out one of Nicks shirt. I draped it over my body. His scent filled the room and helped put my mind to rest. An empty organ pulsed the blood around my body. I watched the clock slowly tick. Hours passed and he still wasn't back. I slid my eyes shut, hoping that if I awoke he'd be there. Holding my tightly.

Life's like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're going to get, but I knew what was coming. I knew deep deep down, but I forced myself not to believe it.

The loud knocks woke me. I didn't have time to get my mind adjusted to the events which had just previously happened. I absentmindly made my way to the door, opening it to reveal two policemen and the manager. I stood back, allowing them to enter the room. They glanced around the room before indicating me to take a seat on the couch which sat infront of the window. I shut my eyes, scared to admit why they were here. Or why they might be here.

"Um .. Miss ?" One of the officers asked.

"Stewart." I replied, opening my eyes.

"Right, so when was the last time you saw Mr Gray?"

"Last night."

"Okay, where about?"

"The woods."I whispered.

"And what happened?" He asked, taking a seat next to me while the other wrote my answers down.

"We um we got into a fight and I walked away." A single tear rolled down my pale cheeks. "Is he okay?"

"So what happened when you walked off?" He ignored my last comment.

"I came back here. Hoping some time away from each other would help, and he would maybe come back soon but I fell asleep." My head fell forward. "What's happened to him?" I whispered.

"Well we aren't actually sure. You see Mrs Tierney saw you's argue earlier into the night and saw him disappear out the main entrance. Then later on she saw you running after him, yelling his name and you ran right into the woods. Then when she saw you coming out crying she knew something was wrong so she stayed up, waiting for Mr Gray to arrive but he never did so she called us. We've got people searching the area looking for him, but we'll keep you informed. Is there anyone you want to call to come up here?"

I shook my head roughly and I got up and walked over to the bag and pulled out a pair of Nick's boxers putting them onto top of my shorts and climbed back into the bed, my eyes closing and the tears falling. I brung my knees up to my chest and I craddled them. They left the room and left me to fend for myself. I became weaker and weaker. My eyes wouldn't open, and I could feel my body slowly giving up. My organs began to slowly pack in. There was nothing left in my life. Nick was gone, possibly forever.

I need him, more than anyone could imagine. It was these kind of situations where he acted as a band aid to my heart. He kept me strong, kept me going. He managed to keep my heart together and not spill, contaminating my blood and the rest of my body. I lay there, his scent surrounding me, as my world began to collapse and end. My life had no purpose now. I had no destiny, no reason to be here. Nick was the reason why God sent me into this cruel world.

I lay in the bed, his clothes hanging from my body and I cried into their comfort. I let out every emotion possible. I screamed in anger of him leaving me alone. I whimpered in fear of the news to come and the future ahead. I wondered how long it would take for me to ever feel okay without him by my side if he never returned. I wondered if it was possible to ever love more than one person. To have more than one Prince Charming. But I knew Nick would always be my first love; my only Prince.

Life got harder as the minutes passed by. My mind was growing weak, eventually I'd have nothing left in me. I knew it wasn't alone. I knew there were other people out there, people who also had to lose their love. I pondered how they did it, just get on with life without any second thoughts. How they managed to hide this heartache? How they managed to go by everyday without the pain showing in their every action? And the others out there, the lucky ones who still had their love didn't care one bit. I knew that, because I was one of them. I didn't even give it a second thought. I didn't even think it was possible for one person to hurt so much, but it was and I unfortunately was one of those unlucky people suffering the consequences of a lost heart. But I didn't want to be like this. I didn't want to be afraid; I didn't want a broken heart.

My eyes slid shut. Blocking out the outside world. I blocked out the pain, the anger, the fear and the three knocks on the door which would drastically change my life.

--

**Review, please :) ? Also if you've got any ideas as to what happens before the ending, I'm up to any ideas honestly. I'd love to know what you think should happen, or what will happen. Peaaaaace xx**


	12. 11: Believe In Me

**Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter and sorry for the shortness :( I promise you the next one will be soooo much better and longer. I know this sucks, but I really didn't know what else to do and I had to update because I hadn't in so long.**

**Team work Jennifer on the title ha ;) I love you my best friend, check her story it's amazing. **_**friendsislife**_** ; she's the best x**

**Chapter 11: Believe In Me**

The fear was running through my body, faster than the blood was. It was taking over me, and slowly it would kill me. As every second passed I got closer and closer to dying without him. I was scared that I was never going to be able to say one final 'I love you' to him, scared he'd never know how much I really did love and need him, scared incase he believed what I said about me being sorry I ever did fall in love with him. I was petrified. The meaning of scared was nothing to me. I could write a completely different meaning, a meaning which was just as worse. I was living without him, living without love, living without my heart. It was beating, up every strength it had left and sooner or later it was bound to stop. Bound to be too weak and by that point it didn't matter to me. I would have no reason to live anyway. Nick still wouldn't be back in my life.

The trees passed me and I felt like I was getting one step further away from him. I wanted to say at the hotel. I felt closer to him there. This car was dragging me away but I had nothing in me to fight back. I just let the fear and heartache take over my every action and moment, hoping they'd lead me in the right direction. I felt like a zombie, I moved like a zombie, I looked like a zombie. I had no life left in me. The happy and bright Miley Ray Stewart was gone and replaced with this broken hearted little girl. I screwed my eyes tightly shut, trying to block out the sunlight. I placed my hands over my ears. I had to ditch the real world. I needed to go into my happy place. A place everyone could escape to when they were feeling down or alone. Everyone could count on this place on those rough days, but not me. This place was more haunting than the real world and soon enough I was back in reality and back to looking out the window.

We arrived at the final destination. The car door opened and I stood outside into the cool air. I had to use every muscle in my body, trying to force myself not to collapse. I somehow managed to drag my body into the building and through all the corridors finally arriving at the room. I hovered outside the room, while people looked at me. I couldn't go in. I didn't want to. I was too scared of the consequences. My hand brushed the cold door handle and I pushed down on it, slowly opening the door. I gasped at his limb body and the tears fell from my eyes in relief and fear. I walked over and took a seat. My hand reached out for his and I entwined our fingers. I allowed my other hand to play with his curls. I smiled to myself as more tears fell. I wondered if you ever ran out of tears. If one day you just stopped crying because you had already used them all up. If that was the case then after this day I knew I certainly wouldn't cry again.

His pale white face frightened me. His rosy cheeks had gone, that smiled had gone. I watched him and tried not to blink scared I'd miss a slight movement or twitch. I just needed a small movement, something to convince me he really wasn't gone forever. I ran my finger over his cheek bone, hoping a little glow would show up but it didn't. Leaving me in disappointment. Nurses and doctors came and went, checking up on him but nothing changed. I was beginning to give up. The little hope I had left was slowly fading away.

His hand tensed beneath mine and I stopped. I watched as his chocolate brown eyes forced themselves open and set upon mine.

"Miley." He whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Nick. Oh God. I'm sorry, I'm truely sorry. I'll never do anything like that again. I love you." I cried.

He shook his head softly, getting rougher and rougher. "No. No. No. It was my fault. I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself. Please don't blame yourself, please Miley please." His voice was just audible as he begged me to do the impossible.

I nodded, a few tears slipping out. I didn't know what to say, neither of us did. We sat in the room, allowing both our hearts to seep back into place. We fed of each others strength and were just there for each other.

"Nick, tell me what happened." I whispered looking down at my hands.

"Umm .. " His voice cracked. "I don't really remember." He admitted.

"I love you." I told him, running my hand down the side of his face.

I arrived back at the hotel, alone. My heart was finally where it belonged and although Nick was in the hospital I was finally able to rest with my mind at ease. I slipped on some of Nick's clothes and got into the bed, not caring if it was still light outside. I curled up into a ball and threw the covers over my head. I breathed in Nicks scent and closed my eyes. It was almost like he was there and that was good enough. I lay and began to wonder what the heck I was doing? It had finally clicked, we were too young. As much as I loved Nick, I still needed my family. I couldn't do this, no matter how much I wanted to. My family had been there for me and I wanted them to be there for me through everything I still had to achieve. I reached out the bed and into my bag and pulled out my phone.

"Miley hey."

"Hey." I tried to sound just as chirpy as they were, but it didn't work out.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing it's just, Lils am I doing the right thing?"

"There's no point asking me, have you asked yourself?

"I don't know. I mean I love Nick, I really, really do and I know one day we will be married, but I need my family. They've always been there for me and I just feel lost without them." I vented.

"Well I think you have your answer right there."

"How will I tell him?" I whispered.

"Be honest. Tell the truth."

"Thank you. I'll phone you later, bye."

"Bye Miles. I miss you." And she hung up.

I knew what I had to do. This was going to be hard, but hey nobody said life was easy. I just had to be honest with myself and him. I knew that one day I'd become Mrs Nick Gray, but that wasn't anytime soon. When that time came I knew that my father and brother would be there supporting me and I knew that I'd be truely happy. Nothing would be able to change my mind, but right now I knew that I had more important things to do. Other things to achieve and see before I thought about settling down. I love Nick, with all my heart and nothing would ever change that. So I allowed myself to fall into a deep sleep, my mind still in decision on what to do, but I would figure everything out in the morning. Hopefully when I wake the answer would be there, sitting infront of me. Hopefully it would be the easy option, but in life and love there is no easy option and I knew it. I just hoped Nick understood and knew it.

--

**Peeeeeeeace :) The next one will be up shortly, and it will be better I promise you's all. Thank you for reading. Please please review.**


	13. 12: Home

**Sadly this story is almost over, this may be the last chapter and then an epilogue :( & sorry for the huge lack of updates. Writer's block sucks and I was on holiday and didn't have a computer or even paper. So I'm sorry. **

**Chapter 11: Home**

I played with my hands as I waited on Nick getting ready. How was I going to tell him I wanted to go home? _Just be honest_, someone inside my mind told me.

"Um Nick?" I said not daring to look at him.

"Yeah." He said packing things away.

"I don't know how to say this and please don't be mad please, it's just I can't do this right now." I whispered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nick drop the shirt he had in his hand and he made his way over to me, kneeling infront of me.

"Miles." He grabbed my hands, but I refused to look at him. "Miley baby, look at me." My head slowly lifted. "That's fine."

"What? You're not mad?" My eyes searching his for a hint of anger, frustration, disappointment instead I found love, respect and trust.

"Honestly, I'm not going to force you to do anything. Also I'll admit I want to go home too. I miss everyone."

"Nick." I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close. "I love you and one day I will marry you and become the most lucky girl in the world, but not now. I promise one day."

"I love you and all I want is for you to be happy. I'd do anything just to see that smile on your face." He said placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Come on. Let's go home." He said pulling me up and we headed for the car.

I drove with a smile on my face. For the first time in a long time I was relaxed and calm and it felt nice. I concentrated on the road ahead as Nick lay in a slumber. My mind started messing with my body. Telling me it was too good to be true. As if he'd agree that fast and I tried to fight back, I tried with all my might, but it just wasn't happening. That voice in the back of my head was stronger than I thought. I pulled in and gently shook Nick.

"Nick. Nick." I whispered as he groaned slightly and tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Do you really want to go home?" I studied him closely, but his eyes remained closed and his face was blank.

"Yeah."

"No Nick. Tell me the truth, please. Are you mad at me for wanting to come back after everything?" I begged.

"Miles." He slowly opened his eyes and turned towards me, his hands cupping my face. "Honestly, like I said before all I want is for you to be happy and you obviously weren't. So I don't care. I don't care what we do as long as I get to see you smile and as long as I know it's not forced then I don't care."

I shook my head and turned away from him, starting the car again.

"So you're sure?"

"Urgh, god Miley. Yes." He said and I could hear anger rising.

"Okay, sorry. I was just making sure, the last thing I want to do is stop you doing something you want to do."

And that was it. The end of that conversation. We sat in silence and not the good, usual and comforting silence we usually have. It was tense and awkward. I focused on the road and I didn't even bother trying to start a conversation.

I reached the corner of the street and the car slowed down. It got slower and slower as we approached the two houses. I turned to look at him and he reached out running his finger smoothly down my face with a smile.

"Where to first?" I asked.

"Um .. " He said, looking between the houses. "Yours?"

I nodded and we got out the car, our hands interwined.

"Before we go in I just want to tell you something." I said, stopping in our tracks.

"Anything."

"I'm sorry for everything and I just want to tell you I love you and I always will."

"Do you want to know something?" He asked taking my over hand and tangling his fingers with me.

"What?"

He looked at our hands, "The spaces between our fingers were created so someone else could fill them and your's fit perfectly with mine."

"Shut up, you're so corny." I said releasing one hand and playfully hitting him on the chest.

"Ah whatever. Romantic." He said as I knocked on my door with my shaking hand.

"No no, corny."

"But you still love it." He whispered.

The door opened and I ran into my fathers arms. The tears spilled and my heart was set back into place. My dad released me and pulled Nick into a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered and I smiled.

"It's okay." Nick said walking over to me and taking my hand. "Come on."

"We're just going to see his parents." I said as my dads face changed into panic.

"No need, I'll call them to come over." He said dialing the number.

We took a seat on the couch. It felt weird being here, almost like I didn't belong here anymore. I snuggled into Nick and glanced around the almost forgein looking room. It hadn't changed, but it felt like it had. I snuggled into Nick's chest, feeling like it was the only familiar thing in the room. It was scaring me, how different the house looked and felt. It felt un-lived in. I could almost feel the heartache, hear the prays, feel the tears. I closed my eyes, ashamed at what I had done. To my family and Nick's. I had to be the most selfish person in the world right now.

"Miles, it's okay." Nick assured me.

"I know, but I'm just a horrible person and I feel like I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere." I muttered.

"That's not true, even if you feel like you don't fit in anywhere you do." He tilted my head up towards him. "There's a place inside of me where your finger tips still rest, your kisses still linger and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where you'll always belong and the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me."

A tear escaped from my eyes as I leant up to place a soft kiss on his jawbone before quietly whispering 'I love you' into his ear. The front door burst open and Nick jumped up, running into his parents arms. His mum weeping and I half smiled, half cried at this beautiful sight. I stood up and for the first time in ages I finally felt normal and relaxed, like part of a family. It was quite sad really.

Finally, after hours of catching up, it was time for me to go to my room. I slowly made my way upstairs holding tightly onto Nick's hand. I was frightened and I don't know why. I opened the door and looked around the room, nothing had changed. I dropped my bag and sat on the bed, climbing under the covers. Not even bothering to change. I shut my eyes and pulled the covers up to my chin. I felt the bed drop slightly as Nick slid in beside me. His soft lingering kisses left my temples tingling. I opened my eyes and looked at him, tears began to form.

"I'm suprised you still have tears left." He laughed, wiping away one which had managed to free itself from my tear duct.

"Shut up." I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I like this." He whispered pulling me closer to his body.

"Me too. I'm going to miss it."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, "well I mean I won't be able to cuddle into you every night?"

"How not? I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, but you'll be in your own house though."

He placed a kiss on the top of my head. "I'll come over and you can stay at mine. I won't be able to sleep without you close to me."

"Good." I looked up at him. "What's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean will we still be able to date?" I asked.

"Well no duh. Sometimes I think you should be blonde."

"Shut up. I was just saying cause remember last time and they've never been truely happy about us."

"Miles don't worry about a think. Your hair will fall out and I won't be able to love you anymore."

"Urgh. You're so mean." I said, turning my back to him.

His arms slipped around my waist and he pulled me into him. "But you love me. I mean you can't help it."

"Whatever." I said closing my eyes. I placed my hands on top of his. "Will you stay here tonight?"

"Anything for you my dear." He rested his head on my shoulder. "Sweet dreams."

"I love you." I whispered as we both drifted of into a soundless slumber.

--

**Reviews please? Any ideas on what should happen in the final part of the story? **


	14. Epilouge: Give Love A Try

**So this is it :'( Thank you to everyone who left a review, put this story on their alert list and favorited it! It means so much to me, honestly. I love you all! **

**I hope you like this chapter. This is one part I really, really love in it, and I hope you recognise it and love it too!**

**Epilogue: Give Love A Try**

A soft nudge awoke me from my dreams. My eyes opened to reveal a flawless Nick Gray watching me sleep. He flashed a smile, showing his perfect white teeth. If it was possible I fell in love all over again and this time I fell harder than I had ever before.

"Creep much?" I groaned, with voice deep and hoarse.

"I like watching you sleep. You look cute." He said taking a piece of stray hair and tucking it behind my ear.

"And I don't usually look cute?" I gasped.

"Well I wouldn't say cute, I'd say gorgeous."

"Hm whatever. Please don't do it again, it's really creepy." I ran my fingers through my matted hair and harshly rubbed my eyes as they tried to adjust to the bright Malibu light. Nick wrapped his arm around my waist while his other hand played with my fingers. "Are we going to tell them?" I whispered, watching his fingers.

"Tell them what?"

"About what happened the other night?" I looked up at him and he searched my eyes for an answer. An unmeasureable amount of time passed before he answered.

"No, I can't do that to my parents. They'll get too freaked out and so will your dad." I nodded in agreement.

We spent most of the morning in my house, under constant supervision from both our parents. If it had been any other day I would of freaked, but today I was okay with it. We continued on our life, acting as normal as possible and it was nice to see our families just so happy to be back. It still felt weird, unusual to be home after being away for so long, but I liked it. Change was good.

I smiled proudly at my father, accepting Nick and treating him like a son. I loved it how close they were getting. It meant so much to me and I finally felt like he was part of the family and I was once again part of his. Our parents were like best friends and so were our siblings. It was comforting and friendly and the perfect environment to come home to. It made us feel wanted and we had no need to hide any part of our relationship. We could be as open as we wanted, but still there were things which weren't to be seen by others.

That night we went down to the beach, just the two of us. It felt nice being able to walk hand in hand, totally in love and completely free from stress. I felt like that smitten teenager again who had just fallen head over heels. The relationship felt new and interesting. It was scary at the same time, but I embraced the feeling. I mean what else was there to do? I had finally learned something. Running away didn't solve anything. If it meant running away from families or running away from emotions. The reason was it's only precious time wasted. Eventually you've just got to accept things won't go the way you want it to. I learned the hard way, but I also learnt a lot of other valuable things on the way. Things I'm grateful for and I don't think I'd ever learnt, or things I'd eventually learn but when they weren't needed, or when it was too late.

We sat on the beach, our arms wrapped around each other and watched the moon light shine on the sea. The waves hypnotising us and the sound of them crashing against the rocks lulling us. I looked over at Nick and caught his eyes, they shone with lust and love and I finally felt safe and protected. I knew that this is where I belonged and no where else.

"I love you angel." He whispered, the light reflecting of his face highlighting his perfection.

"I love you more." I told him back.

"Not possible." Then he kissed me, and my mouth wrote a poem of welcome to his lips.

I smiled at him and felt my body weaken at his touch.

"Miley." He took both my hands, entwining them with his. "I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion and tenderest care. I promise to love you, to commit to you and to support you. I pledge to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I will forever love you." As he spoke those last words, I collapsed into his chest. He held me close as I took in every single word he meant. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. Our bodies matched perfectly together as we sat holding each other. The love flowed through us, and the sparks shocked me. My breath caught in my throat and I knew that this was forever. I was suprised it didn't scare me and I pondered what was to come in our future? Maybe a lifetime of happiness? Or the perfect fairytale? I didn't care, as long as I was with him that's all that mattered.

Then he did the simplest thing in the world. He leant in and kissed me and at that point the world cracked open.

I lay in my bed and watched him settle down beside me, lifting me up slightly and placing me back down. His arm curled around my waist, pulling me into his body. My head lay gently on his chest and I softly traced small heart shapes as I felt his hand rest slightly on my hip bone, under my shirt. The feeling of our bare skins startled me. My breathing became deeper and my hands began to shake slightly. I looked up at him and his eyes were shut, a small smile escaping it's way onto his lips. I delicately ran my fingers across his eyelids, down his cheekbone to his flawless lips. My fingers lingered on them for a few seconds before he placed a small peck on them.

Love is a strange thing. It can be the most amazing feeling in the world, or it can really hurt, but in the end love is something most, if not all of us, will face. While there are many different ways to define love and there are many different ways to love someone. As a word, love can be found worldwide and is often used to describe compassion and/or emotional attachment. Accepting those you love for who they are is part of love. You also need to learn to accept yourself before you can accept another. If you cannot love your self, how are you to love another? Remember there is no failure in love, because once you tell somebody who you love, that you love him/her, then you have already succeeded in love.

--

**:) ? !**


End file.
